Oppurtunity of a Lifetime
Connor: Phineas, Ferb you won't believe it Isabella: What? COnnor: Where's Phineas? Isabella: Upstairs asleep Connor: Let's go (up in Phineas's room) Isabella; How do we wake him Connor: (screaming) Phineas (Phineas falls out of bed) Phineas: (little cranky) What Connor; We received the oppurtunity of a lifetime Phineas: I'm feeling really sick (Connor steps back) Ferb: What is it Connor: We might go on The Amazing Race Isabella: And that is? Connor: A race around the world Ferb: Maybe Phineas and I should team up Connor; Awesome I'm with Celeste Isabella: Why do you call her? Connor: I thought you hated her Isabella: No we're getting closer but the others hate her Connor; Oh well she and I agreed to be together Isabella: How many teams do we need Connor: 12 Isabella: What? Caandace: Stacy you know this is boring what's wrong with Phineas Stacy: Who knows maybe you should do something fun Candace: I doubt something fun will come knocking on my door (door knocks) Candace: Hey COnnor, Ferb, Isabella where's Phineas Connor: He's really sick Candace: Aw is he okay Connor: I don't know last time I saw him he vomitted on his mattress and almost asperated Stacy: What does ascervated mean Connor: a. It's asperated b. It means reinhale vomit Candace: Ew gross wait if your here who's making sure he doesn't asperate again Isabella: I'll go Candace: Not to sound rude but why are you here Connor; Danville has an oppurtunity to have 12 teams of 2 race around the world there's already Celeste & I and Phineas and Ferb Stacy: Why don't we go Candace: I don't know I'm afraid of heights and you know planes Connor: They have blinds today Candace: Okay Ferb: Hey I think my friends Anthony & Juan would like to join Connor: Anthony & Juan? Ferb: They are Ecuadorian Connor: O-kay Ferb: I'll call them Connor: And where are the Fireside Girls and Buford, Irving, and Baljeet Ferb: Dunno but I'll cal them Connor: What do I do? Ferb: Make sure Phineas doesn't asperate Connor: That's Isabella's job Ferb: Just go in case he oukes on her Candace: What if he gets COnnor sick Connor: That too Stacy: I don't think he would wanna puke Connor: I can't puke Ferb: Why? Connor: It had to do with asthma Candace; Now I'm confused Connor: Whatever I'll explain later Isabella: It's okay Connor: How's he doin Isabella Isabella: He's vomitted 7 times since you were gone Phineas: You wouldn't have a paper bag Connor: I forgot mine Isabella: (calmly) Connor this no time to joke Connor: I wasn't I really keep one for when I'm stressed Isabella: Oh whatstresses you Connor: My family Phineas: That's not really nice (vomits) Connor: If you live in my house you would go insane Isabella: Explains a lot Connor: Yes yes it does (Phineas vomits) COnnor: I ain't cleaning Isabella: Why? Connor: One time my sister made me drain her vomit into a toilet I really got uncomfortable with cleaning vomit (Phineas vomits and Isabella glares) Connor: Okay that ain't my fault Isabella: Please leave Connor: Bye Ferb: Okay thanks Connor; Hey Ferb: We got Anthony & Juan and Dill & Katie Connor: Okay Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and Firesde Girls: Hey Irving: Where's Phineas Connor: In bed vomitting, on his bed Adyson: Isabela Connor: Trying to keep Phineas from reinhaling it BUford: What are we here for Katie: Does it have to do with the oppurtunity Connor: Yep, Danville has the oppurtunity to send 12 teams of 2 to travel the world and right now we have 5 teams' Ferb: Oh yeah my friend Vanessa and her father are going Connor: Oh well I'll be right back I need to talk to Monty Baljeet: Buford together we'll be unstoppable hey where's Perry (Perry goes into his lair) Major Monogram: Ah Agent P I have bad news you are going oh wait good news you're on vacation Dr D and his daughter are going on a worldwide trip and me and Carl are going Connor: Hey Monty and his future daughter are going Ferb; Future daughter Connor: Yeah no one knows Adyson: Hey Gretchen why dont you and i team up Gretchen: Cool Ferb: Also Dill & Katie are goin Connor: 9 teams down Irving: I'll pair up with anyone Albert; Hear you guys are going round the world Connor; Yeah why dont you come Everyone: No Connor; Why he seems nice Everyone: No Irving: I'll go with Albert if necessary Everyone: What? Albert: I'm sure to win with my skills COnnor: (to Ferb) I see why now (2 kids in hockey equipment come in) Pete: Hey hear you guys goin round the world we want in COnnor: Cool who are you Pete: He's Peter Peter: And he's Pete Connor: Okay 11 teams (receicves text) Connor: 12 teams Adyson: Who is Isabella with Connor: Ooh Gretchen: Who is she with COnnor: Nobody Adyson: What? Connor; Well I paired up with Celeste, Phineas paired up with Ferb, Candace is with Stacy, and you know the rest Adyson: Why don't you give in Jenna: Because he's always wanted this Ferb: How long have you been there Jenna: Since the girls in the orange uniforms came Adyson: You never heard of us? Jenna: No Connor: We dont have you guys in our town, well we did but it demolished the year I was born Jenna: Where's Phineas Connor: In bed vomitting Jenna: Are you sure he's not dead COnnor: How could he be? Jenna: I dont know Isabella: Connor Connor; What Isabella: Phineas "has a problem can you come up" Connor: Fine Ferb: What do you think is happening (COnnor comes back) Ferb; That was fast Connor; I wasn't helping Jenna: You usually like helping others Ferb; Really? Connor: Yeah but Phineas had a major problem I'll just say he had TO get help Jenna: Oh Ferb: What happened (Jenna whisper something to him) Ferb: Oh Adyson: SO when is this Connor: The day after Aqshley's funeral it shoul take til Indepence day Adyson: But that's in like 2 week COnnor; Then be prepared Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes